Skitzkii
'''Skitzkii '''is the Ailurans native language that has been originated back in ancient Egyptian times by the cat goddess, Bastet. The Origins of Skitzkii Frodo Baggins has been working with Marek Santello for the past few months in order to better understand how Ailuran society works. Marek explained to him that: eons ago the planes of existence were extremely close together. So much in fact, that spiritual beings such as gods and demons would exist in several planes at the same time. This means they had both a spiritual, ethereal and physical form to worry about simultaneously at all times. During this period, the meows they've been use up until that moment had become harder and harder to use. Physical constraints became more and more apparent as the planes kept converging. Marek explained that Bastet has created Skitzkii as an astral means of communication. They would soon learn how to speak English and Elvish tongues, but they'll mainly use Skitzkii as their normal language. How to Speak Skitzkii So the basic syntax is Subject – Object – Verb. However Marek has also stated that while this is the norm, syntax could be flexible to accommodate for more complex sentences. Phonetics are fairly straightforward: the consonants are common, as you can see in this table. By the way the “TH” (written as “θ”) sound is more of a soft “thhuh” than a hard “the”, the “ruh” sound is not a “RRR” but rather a soft “r” (or a hard “L”) like in Spanish or Japanese. Vowels are basic, similar to those in Spanish so “ah”, “eh”, “ee”, “oh”, “oo”, however there are long counterparts which seem to have a dip in the middle so double “ah” would be “AaA”, double “eh” would be “EeE” and so forth. It seems like almost all the time, the last syllable of a word is stressed. So it’s pronounced SK-iiit-SKI and not SKIIIT-ski. The difference is small but it’s noticeable. Up until now all of this information is in Frodo's translation of mythical creatures. So let’s get to what’s new: Vocabulary is… Strange. When Frodo asked for some basic vocabulary to be able to form sentences and give out some examples to the world uh… Well let’s say what was basic to Ailurans at the time, is not exactly what men, Hobbits, or many others would consider simple. “Tàl doval fàs” Which literally means “He Sees Life” Actually translates to “he appreciates being alive” or “he enjoys living”. This is the example sentence Marek used. Other than that Frodo's also found out that specific sonorities or phonetics are exclusively reserved to something called Zàldil, or “Powerwords”, these are words that often carry a certain spiritual weight to them, putting them apart from all the so to speak “common conversational language”. It is my belief that these Zàldil are going to be pivot points in this language’s use as a ritual tool for practitioners. Some of these words include “Dzerìl”, meaning mystic, divine or spiritual. “Thelàs” meaning hidden, or sacred, to be safeguarded, quite literally: occult. “Tsà” meaning knowledge, not sure if the notion of wisdom is included. Interestingly enough, the words for Soul, like “val”, and Love, “otè”, are not powerwords and do not seem to have any sacred connotation in Skitzkii. My guess is that the soul was something taken for granted as we are talking about beings that are primordially spiritual, ergo souls. And I guess love is to them just another emotion and there is nothing inherently sacred about love. Category:Languages